The Lost Get Found
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Klaus' heart was hardened even more after he was forced to send his daughter hope away. When Leila comes into his life, she's certainly no replacement, but he may be the one thing to melt this hybrid's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A few things about this story. I began writing it before Hope was even born on The Originals. The original plan (no pun intended) was for Hope to not even be born. Then she was born and sent away and I thought it would be a good twist to add to the story. Then, she was reunited with her parents. In this story, that did not happen. It has been some time since Hope was born and Rebekah has returned to the Mikaelson home, Hope is not with her and the reasons why will later be revealed. Anyway, I hope you like it. As always, please review. I do prefer The Originals to The Vampire Diaries and Klaus is my favorite character (as odd as that may be). Please sit back and enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leila<strong>_

The tears were falling down my face and I was kicking my legs. "Grams," I screamed. "Grams stop them!" But she just sat there, staring into space. Betty, my social worker, kept her grip on me, leading me out of the house.

"Leila, you need to be brave and calm down, please," Betty urged me. She stopped me in front of the house, kneeling in front of me. I was all of twelve years old. My mother had passed on three years prior, breast cancer. My grandmother was the only person I had left. But she was getting older, dementia had gotten the best of her. I tried to hide it for a year but after she set our kitchen on fire, Child Protective Services got on our case. And this was the day they took me away.

"You're about to go through a lot. You're an older child in the system, your odds are not good." The tears kept falling at these not so calming words. "But you are going to need to grow up super fast. Do not let this eat you up, take it with stride. You need to stop crying right now."

"I…I can't."

"Yes you can, just try. Tell yourself you're done crying." I started breathing heavily "Now Leila." I stood there for a moment, the tears falling, my breathing heavy. But slowly they begun to stop and my breathing returned to normal. I bit down on my lip and stared at Betty. She smiled.

"That's a good girl," she said soothingly, standing up. She lead me to the car just as the van for the retirement home showed up. I got into the front seat of Betty's car and rested my head on the window.

* * *

><p>I look around the grocery store, trying to spot any employee that may be nearby. It's a quiet day in the store, no one in sight. I reach into the produce bin and pull out the apple, quickly stuffing it into my backpack.<p>

"Hey kid!"

Shit.

I bolt towards the door, not looking behind me.

"Kid, stop!" A rough hand grabs my arm tightly. I look up and see a stern looking man, wearing a yellow polo and red apron with the store's logo on it. "I'm taking you into the manager's office and calling your parents!" I struggle with him.

"Get off of me!" I shout.

"Come with me. I've had my eye on you for quite some time..." I cut him off by biting down on his arm. He immediately pulls away and I bolt out of the store, into the pouring rain. "You little bitch! Get back here!"

I keep running, dodging the cars in the parking lot and the stares of everyone. I don't slow my pace as I run up the road and zoom into the woods. My heart is pounding and I'm now soaking wet, but I keep it up, out of fear the man is still following. I get through the clearing of the woods and finally stop running. I do my best to catch my best my breath, putting my head between my legs, taking in deep breaths. I look at the back of the huge house I've been admiring for weeks. I imagine the people that must live inside. A business man and his wife, they have three kids, two boys and a girl. She stays at home. He doesn't work too late, because he coaches the boys' soccer league and goes to the youngest's piano recitals. He wouldn't imagine missing a moment of their lives.

Back to reality Leila. I enter the shed I've been sleeping in for the past month and move some stuff out of the way so I can unroll my sleeping bag. I have this down to a science by now. I put my bag onto a shelf and shake out my wet hair. I go to change into dry clothes, only to find everything in my backpack is now soaked.

"Shit," I mutter.

This place isn't any better in the group home, it's ten times worse, but I can't go back there. This is only temporary. I'll find someone to get me a job and I'll get out of this town and never look back. No more school, who needs it? No one has noticed I'm gone. The cops aren't after me and I'm pretty sure I've seen Betty once or twice in passing. Can they really just give up on me until the state notices? The one thing I will miss are my visits with my grandmother. I'm all she has left, not that she even notices anymore, last time I went, she swore I was Mom. Which, I guess is maybe better. They were so close. Even before the dementia, she wasn't the same without my mom. No parent should ever outlive their child.

I sit down on my sleeping bag and take out my phone. The only thing it's even good for is an alarm. I set it, so I wake up before the gardener shows up. My stomach lets out a rumble and I reach into my bag, pulling out the stolen apple, wishing I had had time to take something else. I also pull out my legal pad and a pen, writing out: _APPLE…85 cents_. One day I'll be able to pay them back. Though, now I'm not sure if I can ever show my face in that particular store again.

The rain is hitting the roof, it picking up and falling down harder than before. Thankful for some sort of shelter, I shut my eyes and slowly fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I awake a few hours later to a loud noise. My eyes flicker open and I realize I'm soaked, even more so then before. I look up and see a hole in the roof. Great. Just great.<p>

"Who is this?"

A chill runs down my spine and I slowly roll over to see a man standing there. Probably in his late twenties, he's got blonde hair that almost seems perfect and dark eyes. Next to him is a girl that looks a little bit younger, also blonde, but with a kinder look on her face. She speaks up.

"Nik, she's just a little girl."

He just continues to stare at me. I stammer to find words as I get to my feet.

"I…I…I'm sorry…I just…I needed a place to sleep."

I grab my backpack off the shelf only to feel my arm be grabbed and I'm pulled quickly to him. My breathing catches and the tears spring to my eyes. His sister goes to take his hand off of me, but he nudges her away.

"Klaus," she says softly.

"Please. Don't call the police. I'll just leave," I stutter.

The man stares at me for another minute before speaking. I keep my eyes directly on him, scared to even move. He speaks with an accent, but I can't place if it's British or Australian. His voice is dark but in a way, sympathetic.

"What is your name?" He asks.

"L…Leila." I stutter out.

"You don't have a last name?"

"Coils. Leila Coils."

"And how old are you Miss Coils?"

"I'll be fifteen in two weeks."

"Do your parents know that you're sleeping in a stranger's shed?"

"I never had a dad and my mom died when I was nine. I've been in foster care since I was twelve, in a group home since I was thirteen."

His face seems to soften a bit and he releases my arm and looks over at the blonde.

"Rebekah, take her up to your room."

"It's okay, really, I can just go…"

He ignores me and continues to look at the blonde.

"Rebekah. Take her to your room, get her in some dry clothes."

She nods and takes my backpack and gently takes my hand. I'm shaking by this point, and not entirely from the rain. She leads me past Klaus and towards the house…or should I say mansion. I found this place after staying in the woods. Even from the back, it's huge. When we go through the back door, I'm in near shock. The inside is beautiful. The current room looks like a ballroom, set up with paintings, vases filled with beautiful flowers and a grand piano sitting off in the corner. I try my best not to stare as she leads me up an extravagant staircase.

"This place…it's beautiful."

Rebekah grins. "Welcome to Mikaelson Mansion."

Mikaelson Mansion?

She opens a door and of course her room is just as every bit as beautiful as the rest of the house. She leads me over to her bureau and opens a drawer, pulling out a pair of pink sweatpants and a long sleeved black shirt. She hands it to me and points to another door.

"Go take a nice, hot shower and then change. There's towels in the cabinet."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Honey, when my brother is nice, you don't question it."

"Brother? I thought that was like, your boyfriend."

She lets out a laugh.

"Not in a million years. Go take your shower."

I walk into the bathroom and shut the door. It's so beautiful, there's a shower in one corner, with a Jacuzzi tub in the other. Perfumes and other lotions line the shelves and inside the shower. I am so not in Kansas anymore.

Looking in the mirror, I can see what first impression I gave: my blonde hair is completely soaked and stringy, my eye makeup has ran and my face is red and puffy. I sigh and strip off my clothes before turning around to turn on the shower, hoping that he isn't calling my group home right away.

_**Klaus**_

I hang up the phone just as Rebekah walks into the room.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"Taking a shower. Who were you just speaking to?"

"I found the local group home and confirmed her story. Apparently she's been missing from there for over a month."

"So they're going to come get her?"

"No. A social worker will be by in a few minutes and we're going to have a little chat."

"A chat?"

I give her a look.

"Nik," she says warningly, realizing what I'm suggesting.

"Do you know that they didn't even report her missing? They didn't care that she was gone, they literally said she was just another mouth to feed."

"Well that's awful but it's not your problem."

"It is, if I make it my problem Sister."

"You want to take in a teenager?"

"She doesn't have parents, Rebekah, she needs a home, not just a place in the system."

"And you're going to take care of her? Since when do you take people in?"

"Since Hope."

This shuts her up and she just nods. I go up the stairs to my sister's room and can still hear the shower running. On the floor is Leila's knapsack. I open it and pull out a soaked tank top, t-shirt and one pair of jeans. Way at the bottom is a teddy bear. I sigh and go down to the maids' quarters. One of them is sitting at the sewing machine, fixing the hem on Hayley's dress. She sees me and immediately stands up.

"How can I help you sir?" She asks quickly.

"I need you to get this dry."

I hand her the teddy bear and she looks up at me with an odd look.

"I need it done as fast as possible."

"Yes sir."

_**Leila**_

I step out of the shower and instantly feel a chill go down my spine. I grab a towel and wrap it around me. I fail to find a hair dryer in this huge place, so I do my best to towel dry and then change into the clothes Rebekah left me. I walk out into her bedroom where she lounges on her bed, flipping through a magazine. She looks up and sees me.

"Hey hon," she gives me a smile and gets up. "Klaus instructed me to take you to his office as soon as you were done."

"Why?" I ask quietly.

"Like I said earlier, don't question it." She leads me out of the room and down the long hallway to another room. She knocks on the door and Klaus allows her entry. We walk in and he actually partially smiles at me.

"Miss Leila, please, take a seat."

_**Please tell me what you think. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Leila**_

I sit in front of Klaus, feeling scared shitless. I've had this down pack for a month, nothing was going to ruin it. I let out a deep breath. "So when are they coming for me?"

He cocks an eyebrow. "Who's they?"

"My social worker, Betty, or the people from the group home." I shift a little in my seat. "Or the cops."

"None of them are coming sweetheart," he says. What? Suddenly another thought crosses my mind. Oh my God, no. I inch to get out of my seat. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know what sick thing you have planned but I've been through way too much to be taken advantage of." I stand up and he laughs. "How is that funny?"

"You were very scared moments ago, but you managed to get tough when you thought I would hurt you."

"Like I said, I've been through a lot. Where's my backpack?"

"Leila, please sit back down. I promise you, I am not trying to hurt you." I bite my lip, not knowing what to believe. "I did call your social worker and I did speak with some people from the group home, I swear, what's going on, it's all legal." I sigh and sit back down "I want to take you in."

It's my turn to cock an eyebrow. "What?"

"I want you to live here."

"You don't seem like the type to need a check from the state," I say referencing his grand mansion. He once again laughs.

"No, I don't. And I don't just plan on fostering you Leila, I wish to adopt you."

I stare at him for a moment. "Stop this, it isn't funny."

"I'm not laughing, am I?"

"Seriously, you just think I'm some charity case that you can take in and what? Maybe make yourself a few bucks, maybe some publicity if you're a…I don't even know." I shake my head. "No. I don't want to be that. I'm not Little Orphan Annie and you're not Daddy Warbucks."

He looks confused for a minute and then continues talking. "Leila, I'm not doing this as a joke or for publicity, that's the last thing I need." He sighs. "I had a complicated childhood. My parents were horrible. If there were foster care…" he stops himself. "Let's just say some days I wish I could be rescued."

"I don't need to be rescued."

"You're fourteen. You're not an adult yet."

"I have a plan," I say trying to sound confident, sitting up as straight as I can.

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes. I'm going to get a job, save some money and then move out of state."

"And how will you get a job at fourteen?"

"I'm almost fifteen."

"I see," he folds his hands in his lap. "Leila, I could give you anything you ever wanted. I'm sure you are able to see my resources are not a question."

"So find a girl to share it with and have a kid with her, give it to them." A pained look goes across his face and instantly, I feel a ping hit the bottom of my stomach. For the first time since I arrived, he doesn't seem confident or scary, he looks…sad.

"I have a daughter," he says quietly. "She…she's not here."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"I see."

"Leila, I want you to have a home. You deserve one, not to be bounced around from one home to the next or spend time in a group home that doesn't notice when you're gone and you definitely don't deserve to live in the shed our gardeners use."

I sigh and look down at the ground, the tears welling up in my eyes. I still feel like I'm being Punk'd. I have to be. What kind of person does this? Who would want me? I'm fourteen. As so many people have told me, no one wants teenagers. I was fine with that. I had a mom and she's gone. And now this man…wants to be my father?

"You don't have to say yes," he says. "If you don't though, Betty says you'll probably end up in juvie." My eyes widen and I look up at him. "I'm not saying this as a threat."

"Why me?" I ask softly.

"I felt something when I looked at you, like…like you belonged here." He sighs. "I don't know what my sister has told you about me, but I don't normally get like this. I don't normally have a big heart." He mutters to himself, but I can't catch it. "I think you deserve a forever home. I don't have a wife or a girlfriend, but there are plenty girls here to talk about that sort of stuff with. Rebekah already likes you." He grins. I continue to stare at him, the tears falling down my face. This man, this stranger, is offering me all of this. I still can't begin to comprehend why but…I can't think of a reason to say no.

"Okay," I say softly. A smile goes across his face.

"I'm glad to hear you say that sweetheart." He stands up and walks over to me. "Now there's something else we have to discuss before we move forward."

* * *

><p>We enter an amazing library. It's stocked head to toe with books, some that look very old. There's two leather armchairs in the center of the room, with an end table in between them. I walk over and sit down in one of them, Klaus sitting in the other.<p>

"I wanted to talk to you…to explain what I am."

"What you are," I repeat slowly.

"If you decide to leave after this, I promise you, you will never remember that I told you."

I just stare at him. "What…what are you talking about?"

"I'm a hybrid."

"A what?"

"I'm a vampire and a werewolf."

A laugh escapes my lips. This guy is too funny. I look at his face and expect to see him laughing, but he's dead serious. My laugh slowly stops. "Um…you're not serious are you?"

"I am."

"You believe you're a vampire _and_ a werewolf? Wow. I know there's that whole craze after Twilight…"

He cuts me off. "Would you like me to prove it to you?"

I raise an eyebrow, starting to question what the hell I just agreed to. "I…this doesn't make sense. Neither of those things are real."

"Oh but they are."

I sit there for a moment, staring at him. He gets up and in one moment, he's on one end of the library to the other. I gasp. Within another moment, he's on the ceiling. My eyes are practically falling out of my head at this point. "What the hell," I whisper. He jumps down and lands on his feet, perfectly unharmed. "Holy shit."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Klaus<strong>_

Leila took it better than I thought she would. Sure, she was in shock, but she didn't ask for any further proof, which makes me glad. I didn't want to have to bite into one of my compulsions just to make a point. Normally, I would want to. I don't know what this girl is doing to me. Even around Rebekah, I can be myself. Around this girl…I want to shield her from it. I only told her because it'd be hard to hide it and she deserves to know the truth. I haven't told her everything just yet though, like compulsion or my slaves…or even everything that happened back in Mystic Falls. My biggest secret, however, is the whole story behind Hope. Like I said, there's no need for her to know everything just yet.

I lead her into one of the spare bedrooms and her eyes widen. To me, the room isn't anything. It's got a huge canopy bed in the center of the room, a T.V mounted against the wall and a walk in closet. She's acting like she hasn't seen anything like this before and then it hits me. Foster kid…probably grew up in a poor family before her mother died.

She's never seen anything like this before.

"This is beautiful," she whispers.

"You can decorate it anyway you want. I had one of the hybrids do your laundry, so if you want, you can put your clothes in the closet." I hand her a bag with all her stuff in it and she heads over to the closet. When she opens it, her eyes nearly fall out of her face.

"Holy shit," she mutters. "I…I don't think I ever had enough clothes to fill this."

"Rebekah will take you shopping, I'm sure. It's one of her favorite hobbies. Followed closely behind using my credit card to pay for what she wants." She shuts the closet.

"You don't have to do that," she says. "I'm good with the clothes I have."

"You only have what, two outfits? If you're going back to school, you'll need more than that."

"School? I'm not going back there."

"Yes you are. Education is very important."

"I don't need school. I…" She trails off and looks down.

"You what?"

She sighs. "My plan was always to get my GED down the line. School's never been my strong suit."

"Well we can work that out."

"I've missed too much to be able to go back."

"I'm sure you can catch up. I'll contact your school in the morning."

"My principal's a witch. You won't be able to convince her."

"I've dealt with actual witches," I muse. "I think I can handle it?"

"Do I have to go back tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"I've lost track of the days."

"Well it's time for bed." She makes a face. "You need your rest Leila."

"Alright, fine." She gets under the covers and shuts her eyes. She looks a lot smaller in the bed, more innocent. I walk over and gently kiss her forehead.

"Sweet dreams," I mutter. I stay there, watching her for a minute as she drifts off to sleep. I could stand here forever. I've missed being able to do this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leila<strong>_

I wake up the next morning and for once in a long time I feel…comfortable. I sit up in the huge bed and look around the room. So last night wasn't a dream, I'm really here…Klaus is really a hybrid…this is my life now. I look over and see my teddy bear sitting on the bed. Wow. He actually washed it.

I get out of bed and make my way over to the bag with my stuff in it and grab one of my two outfits: a pink v neck sweater and jeans. I head out into the hallway and am instantly hit by the smell of breakfast being made. The house is huge and I just want to explore, but the rumble in my stomach convinces me otherwise. I follow it down to the kitchen where I find an unknown person cooking.

"Um, hi," I say. They look up and smile.

"Good morning Miss Coils, I'm making you some eggs, as per Mr. Mikaelson's request."

She's making me the eggs? Who is this? One of the hybrid servants he was telling me about last night. "Um, thanks. Where is Mr. Mikaelson…I mean Klaus?"

"He's out on the patio. He said you should join him when you got up." I nod and head outside. Klaus is sitting on a chair, overlooking the land. I stand there for a moment, watching him, trying to get a vibe. What is his agenda? I remember our conversation from last night, the look he got when he was talking about his daughter. Where is she? His head snaps up and he looks over at me. Crap, he's caught me staring. He doesn't look angry, he just motions for me to walk over so I do.

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good."

"The bed comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Glad to hear it." He pauses for a moment. "So, your breakfast will be ready in a moment. And then my sister will take you to the mall to get some new clothes and such."

"I don't need any new clothes, really," I say and he waves me off.

"Again, you have about two outfits. Plus, you'll need a dress for the party."

"Party?"

"I do throw several parties for the public every so often. There's one in a couple of weeks. Rebekah's already gotten her dress but I'm sure you'd like something."

Parties. Wow. I wasn't even thinking about that. I go to offer to pay him back somehow when I hear a voice behind me. "Klaus!" I turn around to see a tall man, with similar features to my new foster father standing there. "We need to talk."

"In a moment, Elijah," Klaus replies.

"No. Now."

"Elijah." He says, his voice firm. Elijah doesn't back down and Klaus stands up, just as the person from inside steps outside, holding a tray. She carries it over to the table and sets it down. On the plate is a spinach omelet, some toast and fresh fruit, along with a glass of orange juice. "Leila, sit down and eat your breakfast. I'll be right back."

"Is everything okay?" I ask and he ignores me, walking over to Elijah before walking off. I sit down, thanking the hybrid before the return inside. I start eating and wow, it's amazing. I haven't had a hot meal in weeks. I ran out of money fast and could only manage to steal a few things here and there. I finish it by the time Klaus has returned with Elijah.

"Leila, this is my brother, Elijah. Elijah, this is Leila."

"A pleasure," he says with a smile.

"So, you live here too?" I ask.

"Yes."

"And you're…"

"A hybrid. Vampire and witch."

"A witch," I nearly choke on my juice. "Seriously?"

"Not practicing," he says with a slight smirk. Jesus. Is there any "myth" that isn't real?

"How was breakfast?" Klaus asks me.

"It was really good. I haven't had a hot meal like this in a while." I think back to years ago when I was still with Mom and Gram. Their cooking was the best, maybe even beat this meal. And their deserts…Gram had this recipe for blueberry cobbler. Now that, I hadn't enjoyed in so long. I get up and grab my dishes, when the hybrid comes back out and takes them from me, before heading back inside. "Shouldn't I do those?"

"Why when she'll do them for you?" Elijah quips. Rebekah appears nearly out of nowhere, a smile on her face.

"Okay my beautiful new niece, are you ready to go shopping?"

"I guess. I feel weird spending Klaus' money."

She grins. "You'll get used to it."

* * *

><p>Rebekah's version of "shopping", Jesus she likes to spend. She's dragged me around to so many different stores, I think the soles of my shoes are going to fall off. Frompants to shoes to tops to now bras…which is extremely awkward.<p>

"Have you ever been properly fitted for a bra?" She asks as we walk into the shop. She asks it like she's asking about the weather and I can't help but blush.

"Um, no." My mom died before I got to that stage and when I was, Gram was too senile to help much. And it wasn't as if any of my foster parents ever cared.

"Well, here they'll do it for you."

"I have a small chest."

"You still need a proper bra. I can't believe you never did this."

"My mom died before I got to this age and my grandmother wasn't all there."

She grows quiet. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, how did your mother die?"

"Breast cancer."

"Wow. That's awful, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Are your parents…are they…I mean…"

"My parents are not something you need to worry about."

"Rebekah…"

A sales lady walks in front of us. "Hello ladies, welcome. Are we here to get fitted today or just browse?"

"I know my side," Rebekah speaks up. "She needs to be measured." I find myself blushing again and she whispers into my ear. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, it's just…weird."

* * *

><p>After being fitted and buying a few bras, Rebekah drives from the mall to a boutique about forty five minutes away. From the outside, it looks plain but on the inside, it's beautiful. There are mannequins with dresses everywhere, all gorgeous and different styles.<p>

"I…I don't think I'd be able to pay Klaus back for this," I mutter.

"Who says you have to pay him back?"

"I don't like to be in debt."

"You're his foster daughter, soon to be adopted. Why would you think you'd be in debt?"

"My other foster families would've made me."

"Klaus doesn't care about money."

"I do. I feel weird about accepting all of it. I mean, you've already bought me so much. I don't think I'll need to do laundry for about two months."

She laughs. "Come on, aren't you having fun?"

"I am but…"

"Then come on. Let's get you into one of these dresses."

We're greeted by yet another sales woman and led over to a section of different ball gowns. Rebekah is going through them. After awhile, they send me into the fitting room to get ready. I strip off all my clothes and stare at myself in the mirror, thinking about the last time I felt this vulnerable.

I wonder how she's doing…

Stop Leila. She didn't give a damn about you last time. Why would she now?

I step into the dress, no zippers or buttons to worry about, it just goes right on. It's beautiful, it looks like a wedding dress. White with a bunch of beading at the top, it even has a train. How fancy exactly is this party? I step out and Rebekah smiles.

"You look beautiful," she says. She rushes over and stands behind me, looking into the three way mirror with me. "Seriously Leila, the dress is perfect."

"How fancy is this party?'

"It's more of a ball than anything."

"A ball?" Gosh, these past not even twenty four hours have been a whirlwind. I suddenly feel light headed and sit down on the small stage in front of the mirror.

"Is everything okay?" Rebekah asks me.

"I don't feel so good," I admit. I haven't for awhile today but we've just been having so much fun. She rests her palm against my forehead and frowns.

"You've got a fever."

"What?"

"It's probably from sleeping out in that rain. Come on, get dressed and into your street clothes."

"I'm sure I'm fine," I protest. Rebekah helps me back up and I head for the dressing room. My knees feel weak and soon, I'm on them, getting sick on the pearl white carpeting.

_**It's been so long for this, but here it is. **_


End file.
